End of Evolution: Kagome Style
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: There hsa been a glitch in the back-up copi of the universe! What will Kybard do? Send Kagome! Okay, so don't read it if you don't want to see the Evolution characters mercilessly tortured, okay? This is a warning!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own my characters…

__

Kagome's End of Evolution

"What did you do?!" Kagome broke down the door and stormed into the lab of Kybard, where the auburn haired scientist was working with some chemicals. 

"If this is about that living jell-o, Mouse did it." Kybard anxiously, her green eyes like a deer's in the headlights. 

"Living jell-o?" Kagome said, "I don't know about that, but something weird is going on here. Everybody for a three planet radius has been getting their life-energy sapped out. What did you do!"

"Really? Is it that dramatic? I thought it wouldn't be for several more years. Another week, at the least." Kybard said, putting her current experiment away.

"It is that dramatic. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here." Kagome said, trying to keep a hold on her temper. The calm scientist was getting on her nerves, as always. Even though she had raised Kagome, Kybard still got on the girl's nerves. "What can be done to stop these effects?"

"Well, about that…" Kybard laughed somewhat nervously, "You see, it has to do with this backup version of the universe that Mouse and I have been working on…"

"And?" Kagome demanded. 

"And it kind of got a bit out of control. It didn't work right, and we can't exactly just shut this alternate dimension off. It was going really well, and we had called our project 'X-Men: Evolution'. The characters seemed to be getting into the roles, and everything was going fine." Kybard explained, "Then there was a massive shift and the results are, well, frightening. It started taking over our world, draining the life, so that it might become the one dominant universe. Of course, we put a self-destruct devise on it, but we can't get to it, so all we can do is watch as our universe crumbles around us."

"What? Why can't you get to the self-destruct devise?!" Kagome demanded, "I am not about to let you destroy our universe for fun!"

"I had hoped that you would say that." Kybard said, "Here's your papers. Have a nice trip!"

"What?" Kagome looked at the scientist in shock.

"The self-destruct devise is _in_ the alternate reality. You have to find it and push the button, and then it will explode and we'll all be fine!" Kybard looked as though she were really relieved. 

"If it was that easy, why didn't _you_ do it?" Kagome looked at her skeptically. 

"Because I'm not willing to sacrifice myself for this world. I can just create another one if necessary. And anyhow, your powers will help you find it." Kybard said, "See, I have you signed up to be a teacher at this 'Bayville High School'. It's going to be difficult, but don't destroy anything. It could be anywhere. If you destroy the self-destruct devise instead of using it, it gains more power and wipes our dimension off the face of history."

"What do you mean, 'find it'? Don't you know where it is? And how am I supposed to contact you? A teacher? Kybard!" Kagome yelled in protest as Kybard shoved her through the dimensional portal to the place known as "X-Men: Evolution". 

******************************

Please don't flame me….It'll be more interesting later….Maybe….Don't continue unless you want to see them mercilessly tortured….


	2. Our New Teacher is Scott's Sister?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters

__

Kagome's End of Evolution

****

Chapter 2:

"I hear we have a new geometry teacher. I hope she's nice." Scott said, conversationally with Jean as they waited for the new teacher to arrive. 

"How do you know that it's going to be a girl?" Jean asked, skeptically as she read his mind. 

"Did you hear? Our new teacher's a babe!" A boy said as he walked by the two. Scott shrugged his shoulders and smiled, as she glared at him.

"She's coming!" Pietro, who had been the lookout in the hallway, said as he rushed (rather slowly for him) to his seat.

"Good morning." The new teacher said. She had her mahogany colored hair tied back in a loose bun and was dressed in a black skirt with a white blouse. These alone wouldn't have been so strange for a teacher to wear, but she was also covered in jewelry of all sorts. Leaves seemed to be her theme, although very few of them were green. Most were gold. The thing that caught their attention right away was the vacant look in her eyes. 

"Excuse me." Amara raised her hand.

"Yes, I am blind. However, do not dismay, it will not hinder our lessons in any way, shape, or form." The teacher answered before Amara could even ask the question. "Please turn to page 21, and we will begin."

There was a sound of rustling paper as several students opened their books. However, several students didn't. Scott took the opportunity to glare at Lance, who was sitting behind Jean.

"What? Isn't not like she can see we aren't turning there." Lance whispered menacingly. Several members of the classroom snickered at that. "She didn't even call roll, so she doesn't know who we are anymore than we know who she is."

"You…" Scott started to say, but he was cut off by an abrupt laugh from the teacher. 

"I know you _much_ better than you know me, Lance Alvers." She smiled at the class, who snickered at Lance, as she leaned back on her desk. "However, you are correct. I should introduce myself. I am Kagome Amberlyn Summers, elder sister to your very own Scott Summers. He, of course, did not know of my existence until this very moment. You will address me as Ms. Summers, and nothing else. I will not accept Miss or Mrs, as I do not believe that I qualify for those titles."

At that moment, Evan snickered, "What about Mister?"

"No, Evan Daniels, Mister applies even less." Kagome did not smile, but didn't frown, "On that point, there will be no interrupting admitted, either. This will be a difficult, if not an impossible course for all of you. I will accept no late work, no incorrect work, and no incomplete work. I have no qualms about utterly failing each and every one of you, especially Mr. Summers or his Jean Gray."

"Why me?" Jean asked, startled that she was mentioned. 

"To tell you the truth, my dear, I never cared much for you anyway." Kagome said, "Now, if those of you with your pages open to page 21 would like to begin on their work, please do so. Finish this chapter before the end of class. I will answer any questions that you have, when I return."

"Where are you going?" A kid in the front row asked. 

"I am going to discipline those of you who thought I was someone to be reckoned with. Those who did not open their books to page 21, line up at the door and wait for me." Kagome said. A few people moved, but not everyone. Then, suddenly they did.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pietro cried in surprise and horror, "I'm not moving from this spot!"

"I beg to differ." Kagome said as he got in line with the rest of the students who had not opened their books, or had mocked her. The class watched as the line quietly left the room. Kagome stood there for a moment, watching her class start on the work, "Oh, by the way, I'm the most powerful psychic known to mutant kind. No, even beyond that." She smiled on her way out, "Keep on my good side, if you know what's good for you." And she left to "discipline" those who had done her wrong. 

*********************

No flames, please… I know you hate it already. It is going to be destroyed someday, yes. Sorry, but this is a warning.


End file.
